


Bait

by DontCallMeShirley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love, Multi, Nonsense, Out of Character, Pining, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley
Summary: Yoda and Mace Windu have realized they need to keep Anakin out of Palpatine's clutches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy reading fics about how the Jedi Council asked Obi Wan to seduce Anakin to keep him from Palpatine, so this is my (very silly) addition to that genre.

Mace Windu and Yoda were sitting in Yoda’s meditation room when Obi Wan arrived.  She’d been summoned and asked to appear immediately, and being a dutiful jedi she had done so, despite the fact that she was just about to sit down to dinner.  Her stomach rumbled a bit, but she ignored it loftily, hoping the other jedi masters would do the same.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Obi Wan,” said Mace.  He and Yoda looked at each other; Yoda nodded encouragingly and muffled a weird giggle.  “We have a somewhat...odd request to make of you.”

“Certainly.  Whatever you need,” she responded promptly.

They looked at each other again.  “Well, thank you for that.” Mace paused for a moment.  “Because we cannot afford for you to say no.”

Mace centered himself.  “You see, there is a shatterpoint focused on you, Skywalker, and the Chancellor.  And we have noticed it….shifting. When it shifts more to your side, the Force is clearer. This is happening when you and Skywalker are out in the field, especially when you are working together.  When you come back to Coruscant, it shifts back toward the the Chancellor, and the Force grows murkier.”

“Does this mean you suspect the Chancellor of something?” she asked quickly.

“That is for Yoda and I to deal with,” Mace said repressively.  “What we need is for you to keep Skywalker occupied.” 

“Occupied?”

“Occupied.  With you.”

“Occupied with me?”

“Is there an echo in here?” Mace asked irritably.  “Yes, keep him occupied. By whatever means necessary.   _ Whatever means _ ,” he emphasized.

Surely she was getting the wrong end of this.  But she was so surprised by this conversation that she forgot her subtle, negotiating ways and blurted out, “Are you suggesting that I seduce him?”

Mace looked supremely uncomfortable.  “I...er...whatever it takes. We’re sending you out to the field again, but not for a couple of days.  You have to keep him occupied in the meantime, and away from thoughts about the Chancellor or Coruscant while you’re gone.”

Fat chance, thought Obi Wan, since Padme Amidala was on Coruscant.  Hmm, yes, Padme…

“Why don’t you ask Senator Amidala to seduce him, and keep him away from the Chancellor?” she asked, with as straight a face as she could muster.

“Not funny, Kenobi,” Mace grumbled.  “His relationship with her is not helping matters.  It has to be you. And it has to be away from Palpatine.”

Finally her sense of humor deserted her.  “I already have a relationship with him! As his former master and his friend! What you are suggesting is underhanded and ill-advised and against the Code!” she snapped. “You’re dangling me out there like….like….a carrot in front of a balky Alderaanian mule!”

“Attracted to you already, he is,” Yoda piped up unhelpfully.  “And not indifferent to him are you.” 

Gah!  She closed her eyes and released her irritation to the Force.  

“I do not want to be bait,” she said calmly.

“Too bad, you have to be bait,” said Mace, as he stood up and started ushering her out the door. “Chop chop, time’s a’wasting.”

Chop chop?  “But...but…” she sputtered as she found herself on the other side of the door frame.

“May the Force be with you.  (As Bait),” he said as the door shut in her face.  Her stomach growled loudly. So embarrassing. This whole thing was ridiculous and embarrassing.  She needed to eat. And think. No one can think properly on an empty stomach.

She stalked through the hallways, back to her apartment, mumbling to herself and not looking where she was going.  And as luck would have it (or the Force, since there was no such thing as luck for her--at least not good luck) she ran smack dab into Anakin.

He grabbed her by the shoulders as she bounced off his chest.

“Obi Wan?  Are you okay?” he peered down at her somewhat anxiously.

She could feel her face turn scarlet.  

“Sorry, Anakin.  I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She realized he was heading toward the exit, and remembered her assignment.  “I, uh, I received some news. Some distressing news.”

“What kind of news?  You’re not acting like yourself at all,” he frowned at her, concerned.  

Ugh, what kind of news?  She didn’t have a story ready!  She didn’t have time to prepare!  She was going to get Mace and Yoda for this.  Revenge is not the Jedi way, but maybe a rotten egg hidden somewhere in their quarters...

Focus, Kenobi.  She was smart. She could do this.  She closed her eyes. And her stomach growled. That wasn’t sexy.  

“Well….the Council has given me a weird assignment. I’m not sure how to handle it.” Lies were easier if you started with the truth.

“It sounds like you’re hungry,” Anakin was smiling at her now, looking amused. He wasn’t going to be so amused when he was banished from Coruscant.   “I was going to see the Chancellor, but let’s get you fed first. Away from the Temple. And you can tell me all about your weird assignment.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and towed her to the speeder bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin have a chat.

Obi Wan and Anakin sat across from each other in a booth at Dex’s diner, Anakin watching fondly as Obi Wan tucked into meatloaf and mashed root vegetables and gravy.  He was always impressed how much food a woman her size could stow away. 

She looked up to find his eyes on her.  She gave him a quick smile, but internally rolled her eyes.  This was such a bad idea. She sighed. Oops, that was out loud.

“Are you ready to talk about the weird assignment?” he asked, head tilted to the side.

She had decided on the way over that sticking as much to the truth as she could was her best course of action. Plus, she kind of owed him for thinking she didn’t know about Senator Amidala.  She was going to need some serious meditation, she was thinking a little too fondly of paybacks today.

“The Council--or I should say, Masters Windu and Yoda--noticed that you seem...tense.  And they suggested that you might need some...you could use…well, to put it plainly, they thought maybe you needed a physical outlet.”

“Physical?  But we’re in a war!  And we spar even on our down time.  What do they mean by physical?!’ Anakin’s brows lowered and his fist clenched.  It didn’t take much to get him riled up these days.

Obi Wan just looked at him.  He was beautiful, but singularly naive sometimes.  

“They mean sex, Anakin,” she said coolly.  And now Anakin’s face was bright red. 

“I couldn’t tell them you were already...involved with someone, since I’m not supposed to know.”  She couldn’t resist. Yes, she definitely needed extra meditation tonight.

At this point Anakin was bent over with his face in his hands.  She almost took pity on him, but then remembered that she had a duty to perform. 

“They suggested that I be your release valve.  Not in those words, exactly, but you get the drift.”

Anakin’s head snapped up, his eyes full of horror, his mouth in the shape of a perfect “o”. 

“Yes, well, I tried to tell them we don’t have that kind of relationship, but they thought perhaps it would help if you were with someone you felt comfortable with, since you don’t engage in casual sex,” she said. “Since it didn’t seem like something you actually wanted or needed, I wasn’t going to mention it to you.  But since I ran into you, I thought--hey, why not be honest with him!”

“And now that I’ve been honest, we can just forget we had this conversation.” She gave him a kindly smile.  She knew him. He was never going to be able to get his idea out of his head now, especially since she told him to forget the whole thing.  Nope, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. But he wouldn’t actually act on it because of his feelings for Amidala. Yes. This would work out nicely for them all.  How could it go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin dropped Obi Wan off at the Temple and then headed out for his delayed meeting with the Chancellor.  

He sat there, nodding periodically, and trying to pretend he was listening, but he really wasn’t.  The minute Chancellor Palpatine mentioned Obi Wan, his mind wandered off, presenting him with sweet, sweet daydreams.  Of him and Obi Wan, holding hands and running through a meadow, before tumbling to the ground, lips meeting and clothes flying.  Of him and Obi Wan, running along the beach through the waves, before tumbling to the ground (no sand at this beach!), lips meeting, bathing suits flying...his daydreams tended to be repetitive.  Oh, how about him and Obi Wan, running through the corridors of a ship, before…. Hmm, that’s not different. 

The Chancellor eventually wound down, and Anakin was summarily dismissed.  He went back to his speeder and headed to Padme’s apartment. Hmm, Padme might not appreciate his daydreams about Obi Wan.  Oh, she knew he’d had a crush on Obi Wan when he was a padawan, but once he’d been reunited with Padme, thoughts of all others had been banished from his heart.  Or mostly banished. Except for the long campaigns in the Outer Rim when, after battle, he would watch Obi Wan strip off her torn and dirty tunics and sponge herself off….

Oops, he’d made himself hard.  It seemed wrong to think of Obi Wan when he was going to see his beautiful, perfect angel.   Best to think of something unsexy, like tanks. But definitely not tanks with Obi Wan somersaulting off the top and into the thick of the enemy, slashing left and right with her lightsaber, raining justice down like an avenging spirit…

This wasn’t going to go well, he thought to himself.  Try again. Something unsexy. Oh yes, Master Yoda. That was a mood killer every time.  He felt his penis become flaccid again and only then did he leap out of the speeder to rush inside and clasp Padme in his arms.

Anakin looked down at her, held tight against his manly chest.  She was so pretty! And he loved her so much! He didn’t want to hurt her feelings or make her suspicious.  Or even worse, make her angry. But then another thought intruded...Obi Wan kissing Padme. While he watched.  And maybe participated... Wow. He liked that thought A LOT. He wondered if there was some way to make that happen.  And now he was getting hard again. Oops. Okay, time to think about Yoda again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter! But I was inspired to have a little something from Palpatine's perspective.

Palpatine, who was nothing if not astute, had noticed his young dupe’s lack of attention.  Praise of his lightsaber skills and prowess in battle, interspersed with subtle digs at his former master and the rest of the Jedi, was not having the desired impact tonight.  

Noticing the sappy smile on his face, Palpatine assumed the fool must be thinking about his wife.  Blech. Best to send him on his way and try again when he would be a more receptive audience. His happy smiles would soon be a thing of the past, thought Palpatine, mentally rubbing his hands together in a villainous manner. 

He gave up for the evening and dismissed Skywalker, then spent some time considering possible methods of driving a wedge between him and Amidala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Padme.

Padme could tell Anakin was preoccupied as soon as he landed.  He usually vaulted out immediately and headed right for her, but tonight he sat there for a few minutes, a look of profound concentration on his face, before coming into the apartment.  She thought about how best to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

“Tell me Anakin, how has your day been?” she asked.  

“Oh! Well, this morning there was a Council meeting I had to attend….” He went on for awhile, but nothing of interest emerged, till he got toward the end of his day.

“...and as I was about to leave to see the Chancellor, I ran into Obi Wan.  She’d had a disturbing request from the Council, and was troubled, so we went to Dex’s to eat and er, discuss it.  Er, the troubling request that is.”

Anakin’s face was an open book, and his look of guilt and consternation spoke volumes.

“What was this request?” Padme asked sweetly.  

“Ahem,” he said eloquently. “It seems the Council thought that….  Hum. You see, they think I am too stressed. And er. Jedi are far more casual about some things.  And then.”

Padme just stared at him as he blathered on, making no sense whatsoever.

“Anakin, I won’t be mad.  Just tell me.”

He hung his head, avoiding her eyes, and mumbled,  “TheysaidObiWanshouldhavesexwithmetohelpmerelax.” 

Padme just looked at him, confused.  “What did you say?”

“And she wasn’t going to tell me, because she thought that was a bad idea. But then she did. Tell me, I mean.”

Aha, thought Padme.  And now we’re getting to the crux of the matter.

“They suggested that Obi Wan have sex with you? To help you relax? And she said no?” Anakin nodded, still looking down at his feet.  “I see. And would you be interested in this?” she asked.

Anakin looked at her warily.  That sounded like a trap to him.  He knew all about traps. “Uh, no?” he said.

Padme laughed.  “Liar. But since she said she didn’t think it was a good idea, then I think you and your marriage vows are safe.”

“Anyway,” she continued, “don’t the Jedi forbid attachments?”

“Yes. Obi Wan...that might be why she said it was a bad idea.  We are pretty close. And Master/Padawan sex is strictly forbidden, and she probably still thinks of me as her padawan.  I think. Or maybe she’s not attracted to me. ” He looked forlorn for a moment. “But the Jedi don’t view sex in the same way non-jedi do. They look at it more as a physical release.”

He finally let his eyes meet hers and noticed her teasing expression. “You already know that, I’ve told you that before!” he said accusingly. 

“You looked so guilty, I couldn’t resist,” she said smiling.  “If Jedi Master and High General Obi Wan Kenobi throws herself into your arms, I hereby give you permission to kiss her,” Padme added magnanimously, certain that nothing of the sort would occur.

Then she frowned.  Maybe that wasn’t true. What if it did happen?  She sighed. She was nothing if not sensible. Usually.  Except when it came to Anakin Skywalker. He really juiced her up with all that forbidden love and sexy forbiddenness.  Wait, what was she thinking about? Oh yes, Obi Wan and Anakin being interested in each other in a sexual fashion. Which was forbidden because he was already married.   

All that aside, she already knew that trying to make him choose between her and Obi Wan wasn’t going to end well for anyone.

“Anakin.  I know you’re in love with Obi Wan,” she said.  

Anakin looked confused and horrified. “Me?! Obi Wan?! Love?!” he sputtered.

She held up a hand.  “Nothing about our marriage is what I expected when I dreamed of marriage.  Not the secrecy, not the lies, and not my husband being in love with me AND someone else.”

She stood up and paced while Anakin continued to stare bleakly at her.  “But...I do love you. So...keep talking to me. Just don’t shut me out.”

She wished she could give him permission to go for it, but she wasn’t that noble. She sat down again, near Anakin but not within touching distance.

Anakin began sidling up to her.  “What if…” he licked his lips. “What if...what if we could convince Obi Wan to join us?”

Padme gave him a thoughtful look.  Obi Wan was attractive. And if they had to share Anakin anyway...Obi Wan had said she didn’t want him that way, but who knew with her, she was hard to get a read on.  Actually, that gave her an idea.

“I don’t know Anakin.  Why don’t you find out first whether she’s interested in you romantically before you starting adding her to our bed.”

What were the chances he’d work up the courage to approach his former master, and have her actually be receptive? Padme was hoping (she told herself) it was slim to none, but she did pride herself on her adaptability.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi Wan had been worried when Anakin had dropped her off and hustled off to see the Chancellor anyway.  And probably Padme too. So she was already 0 for 2 in her mission. Well, she had her limits, she was NOT throwing herself at her former padawan just on the say-so of those two gossipers, Windu and Yoda.  For all she knew this was part of some effort to win a betting pool.

But when she calmed down and meditated, she had to acknowledge the wisdom of at least keeping Anakin away from Palpatine.  The way that man smirked when he thought no one was looking…and what was up with his unusual level of interest in a young boy anyway?  Anakin was grown now, but it had always creeped her out before, and no one would let her say no to their meetings. She managed to avert a few, but not all of them, and it rankled. 

She went to bed in a somewhat better frame of mind, and slept the sleep of the just.  Only to awaken at the crack of dawn to find Anakin sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her.

Obi Wan bit off a yelp.  This was unexpected. She took a deep breath and calmly said, “Good morning, Anakin.  Is something wrong? Why are you up so early?”

Anakin gulped, and Obi Wan pulled up the covers to her chin.  Really now, she shouldn’t feel awkward around him. It was just Anakin.  Yes, just Anakin. But he was looking at her like she was lunch and he was starving.  And he still wasn’t saying anything. She decided to help him along. 

“Anakin? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes.  Sorry. I, uh, I woke up early.  I thought maybe we could spar?” 

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to bed?” she asked, immediately regretting her choice of words when his cheeks flushed.  “I mean, aren’t you still tired?”

“No, I’m okay,” he said. “Oh, I forgot--are you busy this morning? I mean, I could ask Ahsoka if you don’t have time.” His shoulders drooped.

“My council meeting isn’t until late morning.  Let me just get up and get dressed...have you eaten yet?” she asked, as she slipped out of bed and purposefully didn’t meet his eyes.  Her pajamas weren’t form-fitting, but they were a lot less bulky than her jedi robes, and she could feel his eyes following her. 

She cursed Mace Windu and Yoda as she grabbed her clothes and took them into the fresher to get dressed.

 

******

 

She and Anakin were sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast before heading to the training salles, when Windu and Yoda strolled in.  As they passed behind Anakin’s back, Mace gave her a thumbs-up and Yoda…winked at her? Ugh. She put her face in her hands.

“Master?  Master? Are you okay?”  Anakin asked, gently touching (rubbing?) the back of her hand. He hadn’t noticed those two troublemakers behind him. Just as well, though she knew why he was so distracted and it didn’t bode well for her peace of mind.

“I’m fine Anakin,” she said, removing her hands from her face and pulling away from him.  “Sorry, just remembered a report I forgot to fill out. I’ll take care of it later. Are you almost done eating? We should head to the training salles before they fill up.”

The salles almost never filled up, especially with the war, but Obi Wan wanted to get away from watchful eyes.  That was a bunch of extra pressure she just didn’t need.

They quickly finished up their breakfast and headed to the training rooms.  Was it just her imagination or was he walking closer to her than normal? He definitely was. Only his quick reflexes prevented him from tripping over her and sprawling face-first on the floor. 

As she and Anakin began their spar, she was able to forget all the nonsense of the past day and just concentrate on the moment, letting the Force flow through her.  Anakin was always so bright in the Force, so dynamic, so broad-shouldered….wait, broad-shouldered? Where did that come from? 

The thought startled her so that she stumbled and almost let Anakin slip past her defenses. She couldn’t afford to be distracted like that on the front lines, she decided, so she hardened her heart against his blazing blue eyes and soft honey curls, and remained focused on the matter at hand; namely, ending the spar quickly before it could degenerate into hand-to-hand combat (i.e., rolling around the floor, wrestling, all slicked up from sweat).


	7. Chapter 7

Obi Wan did manage to win the match without it turning into hand-to-hand combat, as she did not think Anakin touching her was a good idea at the moment.  He looked dejected at this tame ending, but she distracted him by asking him if he’d told Ahsoka they were being deployed again tomorrow morning.

They soon parted ways, Obi Wan for the Council meeting, Anakin to do some needed repair work on his fighter. She briefly contemplated sabotaging something mechanical (another ship? R2D2?) to keep him in the Temple the rest of the day (and night), but realized he might recognize her handiwork and wonder what she was up to.

She found him and Ahsoka in the cafeteria at dinner time, squabbling about who was going to kill the most droids.  She was tempted to turn around and leave, but it was too late. She’d been spotted.

“Master Obi Wan!” Ahsoka called out, waving her hand around.  “Over here!”

Obi Wan smiled at the girl and headed over.  She had a real soft spot in her heart for their, er, Anakin’s padawan.  

“Come join us for dinner, Master,” Ahsoka smiled brightly at her.  

“Certainly,” she responded.  “Just let me get my food.”

She took her time over the offerings, knowing it would be awhile before she had a decent choice of meals again. She was also kind of hoping that Anakin and Ahsoka would have left by the time she got back, but they were still there.

“Are you ready to deploy tomorrow, Ahsoka?” she asked, steadfastly ignoring Anakin’s long, melting look.

Ahsoka prattled on, talking about coursework she was bringing along and projects she had to complete, since she had heard they might be gone a long time.  She was, thankfully, oblivious to Anakin’s continued silence and Obi Wan’s reddened cheeks.

Obi Wan munched her way through her meal, annoyance making it hard for her taste anything.  Anakin couldn’t just go around staring at her like that, he was going to get them all killed if he didn’t pay attention in battle.  Hopefully he would be able to pull himself together, sooner rather than later.

When they were all done eating, Obi Wan said casually, “I think we should all turn in early tonight. We ship out at 0400 hours.” She gathered up her tray, dropped it off, and headed out the door.

Anakin and Ahsoka were right behind her.  As they neared their respective quarters, Anakin turned to Ahsoka.  “Go on ahead Snips, I’ll meet you at the apartment. I just want to talk to Obi Wan a minute about some battle plans.”

Ahsoka gave him a doubtful look, but dutifully headed away.  As soon as she turned the corner, Anakin turned to face Obi Wan, putting a hand against the wall to box her in.  

“Obi Wan...I’ve been thinking about what you said,” he began.

“What I said?  I’ve said many things.  Most of which you ignore,” she answered with a smile.

He leaned in a little closer.  “What you said yesterday. About...you know…” he fumbled inarticulately.  

She just stood there, eyebrow raised, faint smile still on her face.  “Yes?” she asked.

“Uhh,” was all he managed.  

She grabbed the front of his tunics in her fist, twisted them, and flipped their position, so he was up against the wall.  She stood on her tiptoes, so she was in his face.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Anakin,” she said, in a low voice.  She had thought to intimidate him, but she didn’t get the expected result. His eyes glazed over and a puddle of drool collected in the corner of his mouth. Oh, man...he  _ liked _ it when others took charge.  

Before she could give herself a chance to rethink it, she leaned in even further and kissed him lightly on the lips, before deepening it briefly.

Then she pulled away, let go of his tunics, and brushed them off.  “Amateur,” she said, half to herself, as she strode away.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin decided to stay at the Jedi Temple that night instead of going to see Padme, because they were leaving so early.  Or at least that’s what he told himself. It definitely had nothing to do with not wanting Padme to change her mind. Or clarify herself in some way that contradicted what Anakin wanted to do. 

Or not wanting Padme to know about THE KISS.

He didn’t sleep well that night. That kiss haunted his dreams and turned into full-fledged Obi Wan erotica; scene after scene of Obi Wan, sometimes naked and lusty, sometimes scolding and nagging. The best (Force help him) were when she was both.  When his alarm went off he was sporting a hearty case of morning wood. He shuffled off to the fresher and took care of that issue in the best manner currently available.

After a quick shower he made sure Ahsoka was awake and ready to go, and then they headed to the hangar.  

He stopped for a moment when he saw Obi Wan standing near the loading ramp, talking to Commander Cody.  She looked glorious, standing there, like a person who stands. But why was she talking so closely with Cody… with her hand resting lightly on his arm, and her face turned enticingly up toward his… Anakin felt his blood begin to boil.  Was Obi Wan involved with Cody??!! Did she want Cody instead of HIM?? That was not possible. Was it?? No, it wasn’t. She belonged to HIM. He was DONE with her flirty ways!

He stalked up to them, leaving Ahsoka behind.  He edged his way in between them, and Cody quickly stepped back with a salute.  

“See you on board, Generals,” he said stiffly, before marching up the ramp.  He had not missed General Skywalker’s glare, and thought it best to leave him to General Kenobi.  She was the only would who could successfully handle his moods. 

“Why are you flirting with Cody!” he demanded, as Obi Wan raised her eyebrows at him.  “You’re his commanding officer! That’s not appropriate!”

She gave him an enigmatic stare, then turned from him toward Ahsoka.  “Good morning, Ahsoka. I hope you slept well.” 

“Yes Master!” she said, before quickly heading into the ship herself.  It was too early for her to handle Skyguy’s moods either.

And then it was just him and Obi Wan, and she was giving him a cold look.  “I never flirt,” she said, and the sheer magnitude of that lie struck him dumb for a moment.

“You flirt all the time!”

“No, I don’t. I am merely courteous and polite to others.”

Anakin shook his head.  Did she honestly believe that?  Or was she messing with him? He was in no state to be messed with.  He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Obi Wan!” he growled.

She lifted her own hands between them and dislodged his.  “Anakin,” she responded calmly. Why was she so annoyingly calm all the time!  Calm and flirty! She was a bad person. A bad, bad, person, who maybe needed a spanking...

He couldn’t handle this right now.  He couldn’t tell if he wanted to hit her or kiss her, and since they were in the middle of the Jedi temple, surrounded by people, neither would be acceptable.  

“RRRRRRRRR,” he said, as he strode past her and onto the ship.  He’d give anything to release some of his feelings right about now.  He wished he could meditate as easily as some other people (people who might have sparkling eyes and a sharp wit and an annoyingly sexy way about them).  Maybe it was time for another trip to the fresher. 


	9. Chapter 9

Obi Wan felt kind of bad about arguing with Anakin.  She hadn’t been flirting (intentionally) with Cody, but she did know that she flirted. It was a good way to get what she wanted and leave everyone happy.  Except Anakin, apparently. She was going to need to calm him back down, he was a mess. But at least she was pretty damn sure he wasn’t thinking about anything but her.  

Not that that was a good thing.  She knew he’d had a crush on her as a padawan, which was pretty normal for master/padawan pairs.  She figured he’d outgrow it, and when he took up with Padme Amidala, she’d been equal measures relieved and apprehensive.  Although the Order tolerated, nay encouraged, physical relationships, there was no way their relationship was casual; Anakin was never casual about anything. In fact, he was so prone to attachment, she was sure she’d get a note pushed under her door one morning informing her he’d eloped with Padme.  However, since he was still part of the Order, she liked to tell herself that he had learned to balance his duties and his feelings.

That was wishful thinking though, and she knew it, deep down.  He was loyal to people above all else, and he clung tightly to those he valued.  A holdover from his time as a slave, she supposed, and a fairly natural thing. He was probably only still part of the Order because of her and Ahsoka. Which meant the only balancing he was doing was between his feelings for different people, not between feelings and duty. 

She wasn’t so great about resisting attachment herself, so when she’d realized the previous year that she had become attracted to Anakin, she fought it hard.  She meditated, meditated, and meditated some more, until it was as good as gone. She’d thought she’d never really have to deal with it again because he was so clearly in love with Padme.

And then Yoda and Mace just had to come along and cook up this nonsense.  They were all just asking for trouble. She’d now made Anakin obsess over her and stirred up her own attraction to him.  They had better be right about Palpatine, because this was either a disaster of epic proportions or… there was no or. Since this was her life, it was probably just going to be a disaster no matter what.  

And on this depressing thought she reached her quarters, dropped off her bag, and went looking for Anakin.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, this one from Ahsoka's POV.

When Master Kenobi joined them on the bridge, Ahsoka saw Skyguy stiffen and swing his glower from the clones to her.  Cody and Rex looked relieved. Master Kenobi looked calm as always.

Her master was acting so odd, what had gotten into him?  Something must have happened. She started to wonder what it was, but found herself distracted by Master Kenobi, who put Cody and Rex at ease, and then proceeded to calm Skyguy.  Ahsoka couldn’t quite tell how she had managed to diffuse all that tension, but she supposed that Master Kenobi wasn’t called The Negotiator for nothing. She wondered if she could learn some of her methods, maybe on this very mission.

Master Kenobi was standing near Anakin, her arm brushing against his, and smiling up at him lightly.  She had just asked him for his input on the upcoming battle, after pointing out that he always had valuable insight; and he was looking at her like she’d hung the moons of Alderaan.  Hmm. Did he have a crush on his former master? Gosh. But what about Senator Amidala? 

Ahsoka shook her head.  Adults were confusing, she decided, possibly even more than hormonally charged padawans.  Best not to think about it too much. Especially since the Force was swirling around her masters so happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin was racking his brain, trying to think of how to convince Obi Wan to  _ be _ with him.  Perhaps some soft words would work.  But he wasn’t very good with soft words.  He tried to think back to how he had wooed Padme.  What had worked on her? Maybe it would work on Obi Wan too.  

They were sitting in the mess hall, sipping some tea after their evening meal, if you could call rations an evening meal.  Ahsoka had left to spar with Rex, leaving him alone with Obi Wan. He knew he was mostly staring at her like a big dope, but she was taking it pretty well.  At least she wasn’t running away.

“Speaking of sand,” he said (which nobody was), “it’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.  Not like here, where everything is soft and smooth.” And at this point he had taken Obi Wan’s hand, held it gently in his own, and rubbed it delicately.

She looked puzzled, as she stared down at her hand, clasped in his, and then up at him.  “Sand?” she asked. “No, don’t tell me. I don’t think I’m strong enough to hear why you are thinking of sand.”  She turned her hand over and lay her palm flat against his, then laced their fingers together. “You’re a funny man, Anakin Skywalker.  But I think you’re tired and should go to bed.”

He nodded obligingly.  He would kind of do anything she told him to, but maybe it was better if she didn’t know that. He had his manly, assertive reputation to uphold. So then he shook his head no.  

“I’m not tired,” he said, staring intently at her.  “Though I’m not opposed to bed.”

She just smiled and laid her hand along his cheek. “You  _ are _ tired, and you need to be sharp for battle. Go to sleep Anakin, we’ll all still be here tomorrow.”

She was being so nice to him...touching him, letting him touch her.  He sighed. “Can I have a goodnight hug?” he asked, eyes wide and imploring.

She gave a gentle laugh.  “Oh Anakin. I guess so.” And before she could change her mind he swept her into his arms and gently laid his head on top of hers. He considered taking advantage of the situation to cop a feel, but decided he better not since she could, and probably would, kick his ass.  No, he was no mean tactician; the better plan was to get her to lower her defences and let him touch her willingly. Sort of like she was doing now. Except naked. 

In the meantime, this felt really nice, so he was going to make it last as long as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Obi Wan was hoping she had the key to how to keep Anakin close and happy, but not TOO close and happy. Just standing near him, occasionally touching him, and saying nice things seemed to be working wonders.  He was practically glowing by the end of the day. 

So over the next month, in between endless battles, she made sure to praise him when he did something well, to touch his arm or shoulder or back, to thank him when he did something she appreciated.  And Anakin responded like a flower to the sun. 

Of course all this closeness and touching and Anakin happiness was having an unfortunate effect on  _ her _ .  He was mesmerizing even when he wasn’t focused on her, and now that he was it felt like she was caught in a gravity well.  She found herself desiring more closeness, more touching… she woke up panting from a vivid, erotic dream of Anakin kneeling between her legs, lips glistening with her cream...  She was so glad they were currently on the ship and she had her own quarters; if they’d been sharing a tent on the planet’s surface she would have pounced on him, consequences, and dignity, be damned.  

She slid her hand down between her thighs and thought of Anakin as she brought herself to orgasm, an orgasm that brought only temporary relief.  She had been able to shove down her feelings before because he was not reciprocating...and now he was. Now she wanted the real thing. Now, her desire had been unleashed and was only getting more intense every day.  

She knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, so she dropped into meditation to release her emotions and regain her equilibrium. And when she was done, the feelings she wasn’t able to purge she ruthlessly shoved down behind her shields.  She was still a jedi master and a member of the jedi council. She was still a general, with a job to do.

 

********

 

The next morning she strolled onto the Bridge, but the only person there was Anakin. She hadn’t expected that. Where were the clones?  Oh yes, it was shift change. She tried just looking out the viewport, but she could feel his eyes boring through her. Her own eyes shifted slowly toward his until she met and held his gaze. 

She didn’t even try to resist. They flew at each other like kowakian monkey lizards in heat, lips locked, hands frantically touching and stroking.  The impetus of their rush pushed them up against a control panel, and Anakin ended up mashed against what turned out to be the the proton rocket launcher. They didn’t even notice the countdown starting.  

“....three...two...one...” droned the mechanical voice, when suddenly a Separatist ship appeared out of hyperspace.

“Launch!” said the voice, and a rocket volley bombarded the newly arrived vessel.  The resulting explosion finally penetrated Obi Wan and Anakin’s cloud of lust.

“What…” Anakin began, just as Obi Wan jumped away from him.  Clones were running onto the bridge. They ran to their control panels, checking everything over, taking readings from the launch and the explosion.

“The remnants match up with Dooku’s flagship, The Invisible Hand!” exclaimed Waxer, high-fiving Boil.

Obi Wan and Anakin stared at each other in disbelief.  The miasma of darkness that was cast out from the explosion spoke of great evil...it appeared that Dooku actually  _ had _ been aboard.  And they had just taken him out.  With Anakin’s ass. Obi Wan gulped.  The Force was truly with them. And there was definitely no need to go into details about why they’d launched the weapons.  She stepped forward and cleared her throat. 

“Ahem.  General Skywalker sensed a disturbance in the Force and acted on it,” she announced pompously, while General Skywalker just stood there, looking dumbfounded.  “Commander Cody, if you could send out search parties to ensure there are no survivors, I will report this to the Council. They will be greatly relieved.” She turned on her heel and marched off the bridge before releasing a huge sigh.  She was possibly even more turned on now than she had been before.


	13. Chapter 13

The loss of Dooku and The Invisible Hand was a great blow to the Separatists. While Obi Wan reported to the Council, Anakin ordered attacks on the other ships orbiting the planet, and made plans to send additional landing parties to the surface to fight the Separatist forces that were already there, capitalizing on their disarray.

Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka headed down to the planet once they had taken out all of the enemy ships. Rex and the clone scouts who’d arrived the previous day met them to report on their findings. Apparently a huge chunk of flaming debris had blown up Grievous’ personal ship, leaving him no way to escape the planet. Obi Wan and Anakin eyed each other.  Any chance it was from the Invisible Hand? This day just kept getting weirder. What were the chances they’d be able to take out Grievous too?

There were more droids than they’d anticipated, but they fought hard and pressed forward, slicing through droids and droidekas and tanks and everything else Grievous could throw at them. It took hours, but they finally had him literally cornered, against a huge rock face.  They knew his propensity for climbing up and over things to skitter away to freedom though, so Obi Wan sent Waxer and Boil to the top of the cliff where they could keep an eye, and a carefully aimed rocket launcher, on the situation. 

The three Jedi edged around him cautiously, knowing that being cornered was only going to make him more vicious.  They took turns drawing his attention, until Anakin was able to get in close and pry apart the plates protecting Grievous’s remaining internal organs.  Grievous roared and stabbed him with a lightsaber before tossing him aside. He hit the cliff wall with a sickening crunch and lay still. 

Obi Wan reached for him through their bond, growing more frantic as he remained unresponsive.  She heard a buzzing in her head that grew louder and louder. 

Words deserted her and she flew at Grievous like a rabid gundark, meeting every swipe of his blades without thought, without hesitation, until she was able to aim straight at the chest armor opening Anakin had provided and skewer him.

He looked surprised for a moment before keeling over, lifeless. She stood over him staring blankly for a moment before running back to Anakin’s side.  She threw herself down beside him and ran her hands over him checking for injuries, smearing the blood from his head wound everywhere, mumbling imprecations and pleas. Luckily the lightsaber wound was more of a scratch on his upper arm, but still….and all that blood….  

She was tempted to throw herself down on his chest and weep like the worst kind of heroine on those dreadful holodramas. The very thought of this appalling scenario snapped her out of her funk, but it also gave her a moment of clarity.

When his eyes began fluttering open she leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was startled for a moment, but he soon warmed to the task at hand, kissing her back just as intensely and wrapping his arms around her.  All the scene lacked was some privacy, so they hopped up, asked Ahsoka and Cody to deal with the mess, and hurried away to one of the tents Rex had set up yesterday. On the way she scooped Anakin up in her arms, and carried him bridal style across the threshold. The paid no attention to the astonished stares and smirks they left in their wake.


	14. Chapter 14

She gently laid him down, stripped him of his armor and robes and tunics, and cleaned his wounds.  He held her hand tenderly as she did so, kissing it every once in awhile. When she was done bandaging him he sat up and held out his arms, and she went into them willingly, lying beside him on the cot. 

“Anakin,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“Nothing. Just, Anakin.” 

He hugged her tighter at that.  She could feel him trembling. 

“You’re seriously overdressed for the occasion Obi Wan,” he mumbled against her hair, using his hands and the Force to help rid her of her robes and tunics till she was wearing nothing more than her underpants. He lifted up his hips to remove his pants and underpants, and she took the opportunity to do the same. 

“It’s not too late to stop,” she told him, thinking once again of all the reasons this might be a bad idea, but he gave a short laugh. 

“It’s been too late for years,” he said anxiously.  “I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

“Yes. I appear to have inadvertently fallen in love with you as well,” she murmured, and he laughed again, this time laced with relief and desire. 

“Always the fancy words, Obi Wan,” he said, nuzzling her neck, as she stroked his abdomen, going lower each time until she brushed the head of his cock. His hips jerked at the contact. She lightly stroked his balls and he gave a low moan.

She wondered about his relationship with Padme for a moment, then decided to deal with that later. The Force was pretty insistent that lying here with Anakin was the right place to be. So instead she reached up and kissed him gently, then more ardently, as his hands roamed across her breasts, her back, her waist, her hips.

He was so hard, and she was already so wet.  She knew the first time would be quick, but also just the beginning. She shifted and rolled him on top of her, and guided him inside.

They had no need for words; everything that was between them burned so brightly that even those on Coruscant felt a surge in the Force.  Their lovemaking was tender and passionate and the greatest culmination of all their hopes and dreams. Especially the erotic ones.

 


	15. Chapter 15

With Dooku and Grievous now gone, Yoda and Mace Windu had no trouble subduing Palpatine. They marched into his office without warning, and when he tried to launch Order 66, Windu used the Force to pull the communicator out of his hand and crush it with his boot heel.  Then Yoda stabbed Palpatine through the heart; and though he was a revered Jedi master and did not believe in revenge, he did it once again just for good measure.

Obi Wan and Anakin turned in their resignations on the way back to Coruscant.  They didn’t have to be part of the Jedi Order to do good work in the galaxy; and with Grievous, Dooku, and Darth Sidious dead, generals were no longer required either.  Anakin suggested waiting till Ahsoka was knighted before leaving, but Obi Wan recommended just pulling the bandaid off. Plo Koon would be an excellent master to Ahsoka.

Anakin had shamefacedly confessed to Obi Wan that he was married to Padme, and she had laughed and told him that the marriage part was a surprise, but the only person who didn’t know they were together was the blind guy living on Dantooine.  Anakin sulked a bit at the teasing, but when he realized the implications his anger quickly shifted to giddiness. 

And so Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala Naberrie lived happily ever after on Naboo, surrounded by their many children. They launched an abolitionist movement, which is making good headway even on the Hutt-controlled planets. They also have many visitors, especially the many loving clone and jedi aunts and uncles who are more than happy to babysit.

  
  


THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck it, Palpatine!


End file.
